


An outside view

by ssunny_moonlightt



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Implied Relationships, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 10:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssunny_moonlightt/pseuds/ssunny_moonlightt
Summary: Paige is entertaining, distracting, enticing. AJ Lee can't deny it. AJ's thoughts while watching Paige wrestle. Heavily based on actual WWE content because I ship those two idiots so much. Every time AJ is at the commentary when Paige is wrestling is awfully cute and stupid, I love it.





	An outside view

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is the first fanfic that I wrote that I dare posting! Hope you like it (hell, hope you read it. Please read it :) thx!) I wrote this years ago and now is the time! + there's a lot more where that came from.  
Also english isn't my first language and I generally suck at grammar regardless... so sorry if there're mistakes, I hope there aren't too many.

AJ Lee loves to fight against Paige. Being two of the most talented Divas of the division, their matches were for surecsome of the most challenging and interesting ones.

However, AJ had to admit that she also enjoys seeing Paige wrestle, from outside of the ring, from an outside view. Whether it was during a tag team match or when she was at the commentary, she really liked assisting at Paige's matches.

Especially since she realized how flirty Paige could get every time this happen. She realized how much Paige loved putting on a show for her when she was outside the ring, how she sometimes stops completely to wave at her or to stick her tongue out mockingly, and how much her eyes linger on her while she's pining somebody else with a look that meant “I wish it was you underneath me instead.”

To AJ, it was strangely arousing. Paige could make a lot of things insanely arousing; working out, eating, walking, arguing, talking in general... but AJ would rather not talk about that.

They had both already experienced being turned on while wrestling each other. Could you blame them? Being pressed against each other, often wearing tight and short attires. The grunting, the sweating, the adrenaline pumping through their veins was only gasoline to the fire they were already creating inside each other. Worse, now, AJ could feel herself squirming at the only sight of Paige wrestling someone else. She could even feel a pit of jealousy at the way Paige warped her body around her opponent, rubbing her body against theirs. She said it before, Paige was hers and she really hated sharing.

She had to admit that Paige looked badass. She was passionate, confident and sexy. The way she groaned or screamed, the way she smirked wickedly after she threw a decisive attack, how much she loved showing off her talents and intimidating her opponents. All of this made Paige's wrestling very entertaining and kind of distracting.

Actually, very distracting. The number of times she had ignored the other commentators or just stopped in the middle of a sentence because of the young English girl was astronomical.

AJ enjoyed the sight of Paige dominating her opponents, only when the opponent wasn't herself, obviously.

She watched from outside of the ring, as Paige and Brie Bella threw punches and kicks at each other. Paige was truly teasing her during that match. She made it a personal mission to use Brie Bella, AJ's tag team partner, like a rag doll to show the New Jersey native what she was missing.

The script said that AJ wouldn't get to interfere in the match tonight, wanting to keep the AJ Lee vs. Paige vs. Nikki to NOC, but it didn't mean that Paige wouldn't put on a show for her; calling her name, skipping around the ring mimicking her, blowing her kisses using Brie's own hand, Paige really wanted to annoy AJ.

Little did she know that her effect on AJ was actually quite the opposite.

AJ managed to keep her signature annoyed expression during the entire match but made a mental note to fuck Paige senseless once they get home later.

**Author's Note:**

> AJ Lee and Paige were great wrestlers & I miss them a lot


End file.
